Many hunters prefer hunting using a bow and arrow over using a rifle. However, during bow hunting it is common for arrows to become lost when shot, particularly in a dark or heavily-wooded area. Therefore, an illuminated arrow is needed which facilitates ease in finding the arrow when shot from a bow.